Soda machines for the carbonation of beverages are known in the art. Most such devices for home carbonation are designed for manual operation; typically comprising a manually operated gas release valve to release carbon dioxide (CO2) into a bottle of water from an attached pressurized cylinder. Such machines typically also comprise one or more safety pressure release valves which are designed to vent if excess pressure builds up during the carbonization process.